


two hearts beat as one (i'm a fool for you)

by stellarisms



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Companion Piece, Couch Cuddles, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Movie Night, Pet Names, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarisms/pseuds/stellarisms
Summary: Gathering courage for a 'midnight confession,' indeed.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	two hearts beat as one (i'm a fool for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampirexiumin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirexiumin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it is love we must hold onto (never easy, but we try)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142239) by [stellarisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarisms/pseuds/stellarisms). 



> a gift fic for austin, my sparkling pink heart, my moon, and my shining star, who deserves Happiness above all else ☆❤☽ hope this is the enjoyable soft cuddly wowkwan content you were expecting...........

“Everybody else’s asleep, huh?”

For what it’s worth, Sehyoon looks ready to. Fall asleep, that is.

Byeongkwan wouldn’t be mad if he did.

It’s been a long, long week - for both of them. 

For all **five** of them.

If Sehyoon hadn’t said yes to movie night, Byeongkwan would have been content to stay up on his own and waste the night away playing games with Yuchan.

Yuchan offered, of course-- though once Byeongkwan told him about his Plan tonight, the youngest nearly shrieked and sent him off with _good luck, soldier_ , a thumbs-up, and scuttled off to his room for the night.

He must’ve known The Plan from talking to Junhee (or Donghun) earlier.

Byeongkwan has suspicions...but no proof.

It still worked in his favor, so he can’t complain.

“Looks like it,” Byeongkwan hums, sinking back further into Sehyoon’s loose one-armed hold. It tightens while he talks, briefly, and that alone makes his lips twitch on the start of a smile. “Comfy?”

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” Sehyoon shakes his head. Amused, like the chagrined huff he lets out is part-laughter. “Make yourself comfortable, I guess. Not that anything’d stop you.”

“Yep. I am **The** Unstoppable Force.” He wiggles his way into Sehyoon’s lap. Two warm, warm arms wind around his waist wordlessly; Byeongkwan can’t help the way he starts smiling now. “And you’re the Immovable Object, Mr. Wow-Bot himself. Kindasorta. Except when I get you to transform and melt into my favorite cuddly partner Sehni Teddy.”

Cuddly, indeed.

“Where’d you get that nickname from?” Sehyoon shifts to grab the remote from the coffee table they pushed aside in favor of their blanket fort. “Twitter or fancafé?”

Byeongkwan blinks, twisting around in Sehyoon’s arms. 

“Huh? Everyone’s been calling you that...since you posted those shots of you with the teddy.”

“Sehni Teddy?”

“Uhhhh. Yeah?” Byeongkwan motions to the slumped plush bear in question, perched against a chair. “What other bears do you own?”

“More than you think,” Sehyoon retorts, pinching the bridge of Byeongkwan’s nose. “Also, you. Aren’t Choices comparing you to different animals on the daily?”

“Mostly dogs. Or cats. Sometimes rabbits,” Byeongkwan shoots back with a visible pout - not because he’s annoyed (even if he is, a little) but because he’s. Waiting for a reaction. “Anyway...what’re you comparing me to a bear for?! Do I **look** like a bear to you?”

“Correction: teddy bear. ’Cause you’re cute like one.” Sehyoon combs through Byeongkwan’s hair, lets out a low chuckle at the rumbling _purr_ he gets in response. “Or kitten. Kitten works, too. Cat-Kwan. Kitty Kwannie.”

“Honestly? Thanks! I hate it!” Byeongkwan sniffs. 

For that, he gets his nose beeped a second time, pouts some more.

Then Sehyoon pinches his cheek, grinning.

To which, Byeongkwan bumps foreheads with him and lets out a loud snort when Sehyoon's nose wrinkles with distaste.

 _Ugh_.

Byeongkwan hates that they’re close enough to be this **_close_ ** yet both keep on dancing around their fondness for each other-- he _knows._ He can always sense things with an intuition this strong. 

When it comes to matters of the heart, though... 

When it comes to handling (hiding) his own feelings versus the blunt honesty he has with his friends...

Byeongkwan hates that he can’t love half-hearted, but he hates that someone like Sehyoon makes him shy. 

_Him_ , of all people, **_shy._**

He hates it, but he can’t possibly hate Sehyoon for it.

Maybe himself, just a little bit.

(Maybe it helps that he kindasorta already hates himself enough, for being this intensely in love with Sehyoon.)

“So...the only lights on are these fairy lights, and the only people up are us. What are we watching? And don’t say my choice. I picked last time.” 

Sehyoon holds out the remote. 

Byeongkwan capitalizes on the chance, takes the remote and laces fingers with Sehyoon.

“Y’know I’m gonna close my eyes and pick a random movie off Netflix, right?” Byeongkwan’s eyes are wide open when they look up at Sehyoon, though. “If it’s a crappy pick, don’t blame me. Blame Lady Luck.”

“I’ll blame Lady Luck and your crapshot luck,” Sehyoon nods. Byeongkwan _snorts_. “It’s only fair.”

“Ok _ay_ , fine.” Byeongkwan turns back to the TV - with his eyes closed - moving through the screens at breakneck speed. 

When he opens his eyes again, he sees the category ‘Romantic’ above all the titles listed.

What he’s highlighted...looks like a rom-com.

Sehyoon shrugs when Byeongkwan glances up to confirm. 

“Your choice, remember. And you **did** say random.”

“‘’Kay. And-- if it’s super awful, we’ll pick something new.” Byeongkwan taps the ‘select’ button. “Aaaaaaaaaaand here. We. Go!”

They ease back into their gathered spots on the couch - Sehyoon perched among the gathered pillows in their fort, Byeongkwan against his human-sized one.

The movie starts while, outside - when scenes change and the audio fades to silence in spurts - they can hear the distant rumble of thunder.

Flashes of lightning illuminate the living room outside of their blanket fort.

Byeongkwan closes the ‘curtain’ of their fort, after a short musical interlude-turned-intermission scene. 

Because. He doesn’t need anything from the outside world.

The outside world can wait.

Here - comfortable and content sharing body warmth and blanket space with Sehyoon - nothing else matters.

“...Hyung--”

“Kwan--”

They both end up talking at the same time, both pause when they realize it.

Byeongkwan, startled, gives Sehyoon’s hand a sharp squeeze. 

“Sorry...I didn’t-- go ahead.”

“N...No, it’s. It’s not important, it’s fine. You first.” 

But it-- 

He doesn’t sound _fine_.

“All I was about to do was make a dumb joke,” quips Byeongkwan. He wants - needs - to dispel the strange tension in the air. Somehow. “You go first, Yoonie-hyung. M’guessing it was pretty important, if you’re gettin’ all stiff on me now.”

_It’s okay._

_Say whatever you need to get off your chest._

He wants to convey as much through his gaze, no matter how nerve-wracking it is to see Sehyoon look like this.

He looks... **upset**. 

He tries to prop his chin on the crown of Byeongkwan’s head to hide it, but he knows Byeongkwan’s already seen the look on his face.

The way he stumbles on his words confirms it.

“It’s not that-- I wanted to ask you. Something. Not important, but-- I couldn’t hear much, a-and I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, so. Consider this more...confirmation? What were you and Donghunnie-hyung talking about earlier today?”

Sehyoon isn’t even finished, but Byeongkwan’s lead heart plummets into the pit of his stomach.

He’s...beyond anxious now.

“How much,” Byeongkwan wants - needs - to confirm himself, “ _did_ you hear?”

“Something about projecting, jealousy, how Donghunnie-hyung confessed to Junhee -- which, I know how that went, because Channie got me involved in the whole scheme - and. That’s it.” 

That’s…

That’s it?

_So he didn’t hear his name getting brought up after that?_

Byeongkwan isn’t sure whether to laugh or cry out of sudden, sheer relief.

“That’s...about as deep as the conversation went,” says Byeongkwan. Lies, even though Byeongkwan **hates** lying. Sehyoon knows this, all the members know it. “I’d been thinking about it, y’know? How it’d be nice...to go on a Real Date with somebody.”

It’s an established fact that Kim Byeongkwan hates lying. 

Lying to people and being lied to.

He doesn’t expect or enjoy any part of the awkward silence that follows, in the wake of a voiceless scene where the movie’s leading couple go about their daily routines in their respective countries, thinking of each other all the while. 

He doesn’t expect Sehyoon, who hasn’t let go of Byeongkwan since the movie started, to loosen his hold when he speaks again.

"I mean. Unless you don't think something like this counts as a Real Date…"

...Wait. 

**What**?

"I-- I mean! it could. It could be--" Byeongkwan is seconds away from palpable panic. "Why wouldn't it be?"

“Because...this. Thing we have between us...even if we're not a couple...if you think about it, this could count. It could be. A Real Date. I mean...unless...you want it to be?" 

**_What_** **\--**

Is Sehyoon serious? 

Is he seriously, _seriously_ asking him--?

"I-- yes? It is, it can be! It-- It really could be a Real Date! I-If...ifyouwantedittobe." 

Distantly - like the far-off thunder sounds they'd long learned to ignore - Byeongkwan can hear the swelling orchestra track play from the TV.

The main couple, somehow, reunited at long last.

He can't see anything, currently, since he's long thrown his palms over his eyes - to mask the way he's gone red from ear to ear.

With only a thought--

"...Yes."

"...Y-Yes…?"

"Yes. Yes to all of it." Byeongkwan hasn't lowered his hands from his face yet, but he twists in his place in Sehyoon's lap. To face him. To come clean. "Yes to... everything."

Silence.

(Why did the music just suddenly...stop?)

Sehyoon takes hold of his wrists - gently, gently - and moves his hands away.

Away from his wet cheeks, his rosy nose, his trembling lower lip--

(Why wouldn't his heart stop aching, why--)

And then, with a warm stroke of Sehyoon's thumb over his clenched fist--

(A muted thud; the remote, Byeongkwan registers, probably dropped to the floor--)

\--Byeongkwan leaps into Sehyoon's lap, outright tackling him with the tightest, warmest possible hug, and looking down at him smiling up at _him_ with the most lovestruck look.

Not that Byeongkwan thinks he's faring any better.

" _Can_ we really call this a Real Date, though?" Byeongkwan giggles when Sehyoon's hands on his waist go from bracing him to tickling his sides. "We haven't sealed the deal with a kiss. It's like a Midnight Curse...we can't call it finished unless the spell's broken by True Love's Kiss."

"You're totally mixing up, like, three different movie tropes at this point." Sehyoon laughs, but he's tugging at Byeongkwan's collar to pull him closer still. "My Confused Cat."

"Mmmyep. Your Confused Cat." Byeongkwan preens, centimeters away from slotting their mouths together. "My Sehni Bear, though."

* * *

It's quiet - the way their fingers entwine and when their lips, at long last, meet.

When they have their very first kiss, it's quiet.

The same way their first Real Date starts - contented, comfortable, and cozy as they curl up together to watch the (rest of the) movie together - is the same way that **they** begin.

Like an exhale in tandem, two hearts that beat as one, foreheads bumping in a brief show of affection.

It's a relief, indeed, that they have each other-- 

To have and to hold (for always).

  
  



End file.
